Au Paradis
by Kyralya
Summary: One-shot, Songfic, Yaoi, POV de Réléna... Non ! Ne partez pas ! Couples : 01x02x01 et Rx01.


**Auteur :** Kyralya

**Titre :** "Au paradis" _ou_ L'espoir fait-il vivre ?

**Disclaimers :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (pas faute d'avoir envoyer ma lettre au Père Noël mais il paraît que, passé un certain âge, il ne peut plus exaucer tous nos souhaits… Je dois avoir passé l'âge limite alors…) et la chanson "Au paradis" est de Gérald de Palmas (son tout dernier album : "Un homme sans racines").

**Genre :** Petite songfic pas très élaborée, écrite dans mon lit, à 4h du mat', une angine m'empêchant de dormir et d'avaler autre chose que de la soupe et de la compote, quoi de mieux en ces périodes de fêtes (je sens que mon 31 va être gai…) et aussi POV de Réléna (mon tout premier et en espérant qu'il soit le dernier, lol !), petite précision : c'est une deathfic mais surtout une happy end fic !!!

**Couples :** Rx01 et 01x02x01

**Résumé et mise en conditions :** Mettons-nous à la place de Réléna deux secondes. _Ok, mais si on supprime la robe rose bonbon !_ Accordé. N'y aurait-il pas un tout minuscule petit riquiqui microscopi… _C'est bon, on a compris !_ … espoir qu'il jette Duo pour revenir vers nous ? Si, hein, faut bien se l'avouer ! Le seul truc, c'est que ça n'arrivera jamais (du moins pas dans une de mes fics. _Y a intérêt !_). On dit que l'espoir fait vivre (_Réléna risque de vivre sacrément longtemps alors !_), est-ce bien vrai ? Voici donc quelques lignes sur le bel espoir que garde Réléna et sa folie démente (_c'est une euphémisme, ça !_) dès qu'il s'agit d'Heero.

**Petites notes utiles à la compréhension :** Toutes les paroles de la chanson sont en **gras**, les pensées de Réléna en normal, les quelques éléments de narration sont en _italique_, les chiffres entre parenthèses renvoient à mes petites notes (débiles, je l'avoue) que vous n'êtes absolument pas obligé(e)s de lire (quand vous aurez vu le niveau de la première, je pense que personne ne vous en voudra de ne pas poursuivre plus loin la douloureuse expérience !)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**P.S :** Merci à Kari30150 pour sa bêtalecture sans laquelle jamais je n'aurais publié cette fic ! Plein de kisulu !!!

* * *

**"Au paradis"**

ou

**L'espoir fait-il vivre ?**

_POV de Réléna :_

Il y a des choses que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. (1) Tout le monde te qualifie de "parfait" et pourtant tu ne vois pas l'évidence qui s'offre à tes yeux : je suis faite pour toi ! (2) Est-ce la rançon de ta perfection ? Faut-il qu'en amour tu sois irrémédiablement aveugle pour pouvoir être parfait dans tous les autres domaines ? Ce n'est pourtant pas faute de t'avoir hurlé mon amour de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables (3) : je te l'ai dit avec des mots, j'ai bien essayé de te le faire comprendre par des gestes mais tu ne m'as jamais laissée faire, je te l'ai écrit, chanté, crié, murmuré, j'ai été jusqu'à en faire une déclaration publique devant les médias… Mais tu ne m'as jamais entendue, je ne comprends pas. Un jour, tu m'as demandé de me taire, parce que ma voix t'insupporte, parce que tu ne supportes plus le moindre son et que tu n'aspire qu'à une chose : le silence. Et pourtant, ce même jour, il est entré dans la pièce de la planque insalubre que nous occupions pour ma sécurité, il est entré avec son babillage incessant, t'abreuvant de détails futiles et toi, tu restais impassible, ponctuant son récit de tes ravissants "Hn." qu'il ne remarquait pas, trop noyés dans un flot continu de mots. Parfois je me demande **Comment peux-tu vivre avec ce type ? Comment fais-tu pour écouter Le monceau de bêtises qu'il débite Sans arrêt à longueur de journée ?** Quand je pense que tu mets sans cesse ta vie en danger pour un moulin à paroles tel que lui alors que tu ne veux plus rien entendre venant de moi. Combien de fois j'ai appris que tu avais déclenché l'autodestruction du Wing pour sauver ce Duo Maxwell ? Combien de fois j'ai débarqué dans un hôpital au beau milieu de la nuit, apprenant trop tard que tu y recevais des soins ? Trop tard car, quand j'ouvrais délicatement la porte pour ne pas te réveiller, je le voyais, là, assis juste à côté de toi, la tête repliée dans ses bras et dont une main enserrait la tienne. (4) Assis sur cette chaise que j'aurais dû occuper. Et la colère qui m'envahit la fois où je l'ai vu allongé contre toi, (5) au-dessus des draps blancs, découpant sa silhouette noire contre la tienne. Risquer ta vie pour un homme est admirable, jouer ta vie pour cet homme est irrationnel. Je ne veux plus redouter d'apprendre par un coup de fil nocturne que tu es mort pour lui. Mais d'un autre côté, je le souhaite tellement ! (6) Il en serait coupable, coupable de ta mort, tu ne lui appartiendrais plus et j'aurais alors tout le loisir d'abattre toute ma haine sur lui sans avoir à me justifier. Je n'aurais plus qu'à te rejoindre pour vivre ensemble, heureux, au paradis des âmes sœurs. (7) Tu m'y aurais attendu, patiemment, je le sais car **Tu as gagné ta place au paradis**. Je ne te demande qu'une chose, si un jour tu t'autodétruis à nouveau **Et si un ange passe, pars avec lui** car **Tu as gagné ta place au paradis**, dans notre futur paradis.

Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions, j'ai tout tenté. Et me revoilà, encore seule, déambulant dans les rues noires et humides d'un quartier mal fréquenté (8) après m'être faite gentiment foutre dehors par cette erreur de la nature. Je suis encore sous le choc : ton anniversaire, ça fait plus d'un mois que je le prépare, un mois. Et ce soir, j'étais prête, j'avais mis une petite tenue coquine en dessous de cette magnifique robe de sain rose qui m'a coûtée une fortune, je t'avais acheté le tout nouveau processeur pour ton laptop, je l'ai eu en avant-première grâce à quelques relations. Il paraît que le nom de Peacecraft a suffit à persuader le PDG à m'en garder l'exclusivité jusqu'à ce soir. J'aurais dû frapper, sonner. Je n'aurais jamais dû demander à la concierge de ton immeuble de me faire un double de tes clés mais je voulais tellement te faire la surprise. Au lieu de ça, je me suis retrouvée au milieu du salon, face au canapé où vous étiez en train de… de… Ça m'écœure rien que d'y penser ! Comment peux-tu supporter une telle chose, tu es victime de ton propre désir, il te détruit et tu ne dis rien ? **Te fait-il des choses venues de l'espace ? **(9) **Ou peut-être est-il juste le premier ?** Tu ignores peut-être que l'amour ne se fait pas entre deux personnes de même sexe (10). Je peux comprendre que tu n'as pas eu d'enfance, ni d'adolescence, que tu puisses vouloir acquérir de l'expérience. Je peux comprendre que tu ais besoin de faire des erreurs pour retrouver le droit chemin, celui qui te mènera à moi **Mais honnêtement rien ne justifie** une telle chose ! Pas même **Le calvaire que tu dois endurer** à ses côtés. Il est temps que tu t'en rendes compte, **Un jour ou l'autre il faudra que tu partes**, avant que tu disparaisses dans le rêve adolescent que cet "amour" est celui qui te convient. Il est vrai que nous sommes encore des enfants, à beaucoup d'égards même si la guerre ne nous le permet pas de l'être pleinement mais **Quand les enfants auront grandi**, il faudra que tu apprennes à **Vivre seul sans le bellâtre**, sans ce playboy aux longs cheveux et aux yeux étranges qui doit faire plus d'une victime et qui finira pas te tromper. Je sais que tu serais prêt à lui pardonner toutes ses infidélités mais je sais que tu en mourras sans mourir, tu ne sera plus qu'un corps vide, sans âme et tu viendras trop tard vers moi, je n'hériterais que d'une coquille vide et fêlée qui se brisera au moindre choc. Je ne veux pas de ça, je te veux toi. Il faut que tu partes, que tu t'éloignes de lui, **C'est une question de survie**.

Je traverse lentement le parc qui s'étale au pied de ton immeuble, je contemple sa façade : elle ne se distingue en rien de celle des autres qui l'entoure, délabrée, fissurée et craquelée, quelques graffitis maladroitement effacés s'étale sur les murs qui encadrent l'entrée. J'ai erré au hasard pendant plus de deux heures et mes pas m'ont inconsciemment ramenée chez toi… Ironie du sort ou signe du destin ? Si tu n'es pas capable de t'en séparer, je te séparerais de lui, je te l'enlèverais de ton corps, de ton esprit et de ton cœur pour que tu m'appartiennes enfin. Car, si je ne peux pas t'avoir, qui d'autre en aurait le droit ? Je ne crains plus rien car je sais que, depuis longtemps, **Tu as gagné ta place au paradis**.

_Fin du POV._

_Cette nuit là, on aperçut une jeune demoiselle à l'apparence élégante et princière s'engouffrer dans une petite boutique crasseuse où l'écriteau lumineux affichait avec beaucoup de peine "Gun Store". Quelques témoins affirmèrent qu'elle en ressortit seulement quelques minutes plus tard, elle semblait déterminée et n'hésita pas sur la direction à prendre. Plus tard, la concierge témoigna qu'elle entendit une déflagration ébranler les murs de son immeuble. On interrogea quelques voisins qui affirmèrent que des cris s'étaient faits entendre avant le coup de feu. Sur toutes les dépositions, les inspecteurs inscrivirent les deux phrases qui avaient été prononcées : _**Et si un ange passe, pars avec lui. Tu as gagné ta place au paradis**_L'information filtra on ne sait comment et les médias s'emparèrent de l'affaire. Tous les journaux en titrèrent leurs unes pendant des semaines, suivant presque avec l'avidité d'un charognard le déroulement de l'enquête. On conclut à la légitime défense, personne n'ignorait la passion meurtrière que la princesse Peacecraft nourrissait pour son garde du corps, les deux jeunes hommes furent blanchis aux yeux de la justice. Duo et Heero déclarèrent à la presse à la sortie du procès : "Un ange est passé cette nuit-là." "Un ange qui m'a permis d'être plus rapide qu'elle."_

_On ignore si Réléna a rejoint son paradis et si elle y attend un amour chimérique mais l'histoire raconte que les deux jeunes hommes survécurent à la guerre et eurent une longue vie paisible, ensembles._

* * *

(1) : Là, je pourrais être très méchante… Mais ça serait trop facile alors je préfère me taire…

(2) : Elle s'y croit ! Être sûre de soi, c'est bien mais être imbue de soi-même n'est pas une qualité, il faudrait lui dire !

(3) : Et elle s'étonne qu'il se soit barré ? Même un barrissement d'éléphant n'est pas assez puissant pour avoir une idée des décibels qu'elle peut créer !

(4) : Trop choupinet !

(5) : Y a eu évolution de la situation ! Youpi ! Ça veut dire qu'ils sont ensembles ! Youhoupouyouh !

(6) : Quoi !?! Mais elle est malade ! Il est HORS DE QUESTION qu'Heero meure ! Non mais !

(7) : Comme si elle avait la moindre chance d'y retrouver Heero ! Elle rêve trop c'te fille !

(8) : N'importe quelle autre fille se serait déjà violée mais pas Réléna, on s'demande pourquoi… (Gomen mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire de l'humour noir et déplacé)

(9) : Y a des chances oui ! mdr !

(10) : Elle le fait exprès ou elle est vraiment débile ?

Voilà, je présente toutes mes excuses à toutes les personnes qui apprécient Réléna, l'histoire que j'avais en gros dans mon esprit ne se finissait absolument pas comme ça, d'ailleurs elle ne se finissait pas vraiment… Mettez ça sur le compte de la fièvre de mon angine.

Une bonne et joyeuse année 2005 à tous et toutes !

Kyra


End file.
